


Sunday Fathers and Uncle Universe - The Whole Gay Thing

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, birthday gift fics, sunday fathers and uncles universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra is old enough to understand her father's new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Fathers and Uncle Universe - The Whole Gay Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe, written July 18, 2013 as a birthday gift for Mews1945.

Even though her mother danced around the reason for her parents splitting up, Alexandra knows the truth. She got the 411 without anyone having to spell it out for her. After all, she's not a baby like her sisters.

Ali knows what being gay means. One of the girls in her cheerleading squad is gay. She's not out, but when you find two girls making out in the locker room, no one has to draw you a picture. And her lab partner in Chemistry _has_ to be gay; if he wasn't, he wouldn't keep deflecting the signals she's been sending him in and out of class.

But her Dad being gay, Ali never saw that coming. He's always been attentive to her Mom, though not overly romantic, but she never suspected he was batting for the other team. She and her sisters are proof that he and their mother have had sex, but it _was_ possible they only did it three times.

So while Ali was surprised to find out her Dad is gay, she's actually okay with it. He doesn't seem any different. He still acts like her Dad, even though it's weird only seeing him on the weekend. He just doesn't live with them anymore.

Then there's Elijah. He's young, knows about music and is oh so handsome. She wanted to dislike him, just on principle, but he's just too cool that she can't help enjoying spending time with him when he and her father hang out with her sisters and his nephew. So while Ali's okay with the whole gay thing, there's one thing that still puzzles her.

How did her middle-aged, slightly overweight father ever snag such a hottie?


End file.
